Who Told?
by chibihakkai
Summary: Roger and Mark have been best friends since childhood. Will one incident ruin everything? Or pull it all together? Mark/Roger AU High school


**kyu: I'm finally back up and running! It only took like four years, but I have things pretty much sorted out in my life. I have an amazing boyfriend, who got me this wonderful laptop for my birthday. My mom and I are actually friends now. Oh and I have the best baby girl in the whole world. Her name is Cricket, and she's a year and a half old border collie mix. She is my life. (Don't tell my boyfriend!)**

**So for this story, I turned to one of my favorite movies ever: RENT. I do feel bad for the fact that I always take out Mimi, but I just think that Roger and Mark would just be absolutely adorable together! **

**This story takes place in high school, with both boys already long time friends. **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own RENT or it's characters. Those rights belong to the late Jonathan Larson, may he rest in peace.**

"Why do you insist on doing this?"

"Because."

"Because?" Mark, my all time best friend and current crush paused and turned to me. "Because isn't a reason. It's a word. Give me an actual reason."

"Because I can." Mark frowns at my answer, obviously not finding it good enough. "And because Janee and her stupid little bitch squad deserve it. Don't even try to deny it." My voice trailed off as I picked up one of the flyers to admire my handiwork.

"I still don't see how this is going to solve anything. And don't pout, D. You know it makes you look like you're three." Mark snatched the flyer out of my hand and placed it gently back on the growing stack. Perfectionist- as always.

"Who said I was solving things? These are just to even us out after that rumor she spread about us." I flashed him my 1,000 watt smile, which only grew when he rolled his eyes.

"You never change, D."

"But you still love me!"

Mark and I have been best friends since we met in daycare. I threw a worm at him, he shrieked and chased me 'round the room with his naptime pillow, and the rest is history. However, time did change us.

Mark had grown from a baby-fat plump boy to a 5'3" neat-freak with soft, white skin, pale blue eyes, and a shock of blonde hair that spiked and flipped adorably around his face.

I, on the other hand, was a boring 5'5" with plain brown hair and green eyes. My hair never did what I wanted, and my reflection never looked quite right… which is why I had taken to avoiding mirrors when possible.

"Dork." Mark grumbled and looked away, blushing in embarrassment. He hates it when I talk about him like that, especially in public.

"Okay. I'm done." I picked up my stack of flyers, and we made our exit from the library. Of course, my luck being what it is, we ran right into Janee. Or at least we would have, had I not shoved Mark into an alcove and pressed myself against him.

"What are you-?" I cut his question off with my palm over his mouth, leaning in close to whisper.

"Can't let Miss Priss see us with a stack of papers, now can we?" I flash him a quick grin. "Way too incriminating, Marky."

Mark flushed an adorable shade of pink that tinted even his ears. I took in all of Mark's soft features, taking my time in doing so. I never even noticed Janee was long gone until Mark cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

"Roger, please. Can we move now?" I could tell he was nervous. He'd dropped my nickname.

When we were really young, I'd told him how I was gonna be famous. I'd play guitar and start a band and sing my songs everywhere.

I'd told him I'd go by just 'D,' as 'Roger Davis' didn't sound like a star. He'd laughed at me and told me my name was fine, but I'd been adamant enough that he'd started calling me D to 'get ready for when I was famous.' Somehow, the name just stuck, but only Mark ever said it right.

Anytime Mark said my name, his voice hit the right notes. No matter what mood he was in, or what tone he used, his voice slid over, under and around my skin. My heart would skip a beat, and my breathe hitch a bit. I loved the way my name (or nickname) sounded on his lips. I craved it some days.

"Why, Mark, I do believe you're blushing. Whatever for?"

He huffed and pushed at me, trying to get me to step back. I didn't. I don't know why I didn't. Or maybe I did, and I just didn't want to admit it to myself. Whatever the reason, I stayed where I was, even daring to shift closer.

Looking back, I couldn't tell you what was going through my head at the time. All I knew was that I was sick. Sick of hiding, sick of lying, sick of running. I was so sick, and I knew the only way to fix everything was to face my fears. Of course the only way of fixing everything could also shatter everything.

"Roger?" Mark squeaked. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, drawing my attention to his mouth. "C'mon, Rog. This joke isn't funny."

"S'not a joke…" I mumbled, utterly transfixed by him.

"What? Come _on_, Roger. I know you're just playing. Now stop it, and let me-"

My world stopped at the same instant his words did. My lips felt so right pressed to his. My fingers felt perfect tangled in his hair, my flyers falling to the floor in a forgotten mess.

I think there for a while I forgot how to breathe. I forgot everything except touch. His soft skin under my fingertips. His smooth lips against mine. For one perfect moment that was all I wanted, all I needed.

Then reality came crashing back to me. My eyes snapped open, wide and shocked. I backed away slowly, not quite believing what I'd done. I'd ruined the best thing I'd ever had. Thrown it all away because I couldn't control my stupid hormonal urges. I watched Mark's eyes open, but I ran before they could meet mine. I just turned and sprinted. Away from the truth. Away from rejection. Away from my mistakes. Away from _him_. I ran all the way home, bolted up the stairs and rushed to my room.

I convinced my brother to leave me alone all weekend. He really only bugged me on Sunday. (I usually slept all of Saturday anyway.) But it took him an hour before he realized I wasn't coming out, I didn't want food, and I sure as shit didn't want to 'talk about it.'

But still, come Monday, I had to face it all. I was able to avoid Mark until lunch by being late so he couldn't talk to me before first period, then running after each class. In the one class we shared, I steadfastly stared at my desk area or the teacher. But at lunch, I had nowhere to run. Nowhere else to go.

Everyone knew Mark and I ate together and that we only ever sat in the corner table at the back. If I ran and didn't' sit with him, people would know something was up and start asking questions.

I grabbed a tray of the usual unidentifiable blobs and took my seat. Mark showed up a little later, and the longest thirty minutes of my life began.

Mark never looked up from his untouched packed lunch. I spent the entire time trying to make it look like I was eating, trying to ignore Mark's presence. He was so close I could touch him. I heard his every breath, felt it every time he shifted. So I steeled myself when he tensed.

"We need to talk." I'd never heard Mark's voice so dead, not even when Nanette had broken up with him after their dance lessons. "Meet me in guys' room upstairs fifteen minutes into class."

Then the bell rang, and Mark left. And then I realized- Mark hadn't looked at me once. I'd just ruined everything. I was positive. But I'd go. I'd try to apologize and make it up to him, and maybe we'd be able to put this all behind us.

I sat in fourth period, staring at the clock, waiting for it. Fifteen minutes passed, and I grabbed a hall pass, for once wishing my teacher was more strict. I left Algebra II and began my death march.

The boys' room had never seemed so empty. My every breath echoed back at me, mocked me by reminding me how nervous I was. Mark came in and began searching for others, still not looking at me.

"I… I already checked. We're alone." My voice was weak, nothing like it's usual power. I just knew he thought I was stupid. I did.

Silence dragged on 'til I thought it would kill me. Just as I opened my mouth to break it, Mark beat me to it.

"Who told you?" His voice was low but angry, his eyes still not meeting mine. When I didn't- couldn't- answer, he asked again a little louder.

"Mark, I don't know whet you're-"

"Don't. Roger, please. Just don't. I've kept my feelings hidden all these years, and you were as oblivious to them Thursday as you've always been. So I don't believe for a minute that Friday you just showed up, knowing how I feel. Now tell me who told you."

I shook my head, not quite understanding. "But, Mark, no one's told me anything. I just-"

"STOP IT!" Mark yelled, the sound reverberating back at us. He finally brought his gaze to mine. "Stop lying to me, and just tell me who told you about my crush on you."

I perked at that. "You have a crush on me?"

Mark flushed horribly with anger and embarrassment. "Yeah. And someone told you, and you decided to play a trick on me and poke fun."

"I would never! Mark, how could you even think that?" I moved to wrap my arms around him, but he took a step back.

"What else am I supposed to think? That you just suddenly developed feeling for me three days ago?" Mark was really upset now, waving his arms frantically. I lowered my gaze, wrapping my arms around my chest.

"… wasn't just suddenly…." I mumbled.

"What?"

'_Now or never.' _I took a deep breath. "It wasn't 'just suddenly.' I've liked you for years."

Mark made a shocked fish face for a few minutes, then let out a strangled, "Huh?"

Feeling like I was diving into frigid water, I tried again. "I've liked you since like second grade. But you were crushing on, then flirting with, then dating Nanette. So I kept everything quiet. Then when you two broke up, my excuse was that I didn't want to ruin our friendship on the maybe chance you'd like me back."

"So what changed?" Mark blinked, seeming shocked.

"My brain shut off on Friday. You were so close, and you looked so… so kissable." Words seemed to fail me. Apparently, they failed Mark too, as he just blinked. And blinked again. Finally, his staring got a little awkward, so I shifted my feet and looked away.

My body knew the moment he stepped closer. My nerves are hyper-aware of Mark 24/7, and today was no exception. His fingers slipped to my shoulders, and his grip on my shirt was so shaky that I looked up at him.

"If this is some sort of sick joke, your body will never be found." My denial was cut off by Mark smashing our lips together in a movement my body was already lost to.

My arms slowly uncrossed and worked their way around his waist. My heart sang, and my brain started compiling lyrics. Mark had three songs about him already- even though I'd told him they were about different female crushes- and soon he'd have another. This one would definitely focus on his lips.

When I drew away from said lips, Mark whimpered slightly. I bumped my nose against his, then touched our foreheads.

"Dork." I whispered, my breath ghosting his cheeks. "I already told you I wouldn't do something like that. You're too important."

He searched my eyes a moment. "Good. Keep it that way, D. Don't let me go."

"Don't plan on it, Marky. I like you right where I've got you."

**kyu: And there you have, it folks! The first fanfiction I've written in over a year! It's short, but I had fun getting the juices flowing again. I'm so glad the internet went out today, or I probably wouldn't have ever gotten it off paper and into cyberspace. Maybe soon, I'll be able to recover my old hardrive and finish updating all the other stories I have chapters from!**

**Ja ne, minna-san! **


End file.
